The present invention relates to a helmet that includes an anti-glare visor.
An anti-glare visor that is included in a helmet decreases the intensity of light entering the field of view of a wearer to reduce glare. A mechanism that supports the anti-glare visor allows the anti-glare visor to be pivoted between a non-anti-glare position and an anti-glare position. The anti-glare visor in the anti-glare position is in the field of view of the wearer, and the anti-glare visor in the non-anti-glare position is out of the field of view of the wearer. A mechanism that operates the anti-glare visor moves the anti-glare visor between the non-anti-glare position and the anti-glare position when operated by the wearer. The mechanism that operates the anti-glare visor includes a sliding member that is movable along an outer surface of an outer shell of the helmet. The mechanism that supports the anti-glare visor is connected to the sliding member by transmission cables. The transmission cables are arranged inside the outer shell to transmit the movement of the sliding member to the mechanism that supports the anti-glare visor (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2013-28872 and 2013-36158). For example, the sliding member is lowered to raise the anti-glare visor to the non-anti-glare position with the transmission cables. Further, the sliding member is raised to lower the anti-glare visor to the anti-glare position with the transmission cables.
The mechanism that operates the anti-glare visor is fitted in a coupling hole, which extends through the outer shell, and positioned relative to the outer shell. The mechanism that operates the anti-glare visor has a mechanical strength that is not as high as the outer shell. The coupling hole extending through the outer shell reduces the mechanical strength of the outer shell. This consequently decreases the mechanical strength of the helmet. Further, the coupling hole is located in the proximity of an ear of the wearer. Thus, noise produced when riding a vehicle directly reaches the ear of the wearer. In this regard, there is still room for improvement of such a helmet from the viewpoint of mechanical strength and quietness of the helmet.